


Ume no Ume

by Anonymous



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after many lifetimes and in a different setting, Okita Souji and Hijikata Toshizo will get on each other's nerves (and possibly for the same reasons, though they'd be hard-pressed to explain such themselves).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ume no Ume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scotchandsoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchandsoda/gifts).



> Influenced by Hakuouki SSL, the sequel to Hakuouki in the modern day setting, while incorporating dynamics from the earlier games (particularly the Shieikan days and Reimeiroku). How would Hijikata and Okita react to each other when first meeting each other in a modern setting?

Hijikata Toshizo sighed as he mentally sorted through the tasks he needed to do for the day. He still had homework for his college classes, but it was time to head to Shieikan Hall, where he taught kendo part-time to help his close friend Kondou Isami. Shinpachi and Harada also taught part-time there while also studying for their degree in education, but sometimes they would take a break to go bar-hopping. He hoped that was not the case this day, as he had heard that there were some new students starting their lessons this week. He shook his head; they needed the students else they’d have to shut down the dojo – something he knew would break Kondou-san’s heart. No, they’d be able to do it. They had skilled instructors and pupils (Todo-kun was particularly skilled), they just needed a financial backer…

On his way there, he caught sight of Kondou-san. Respectfully nodding his head in greeting, he felt some of the stress lift from his head. Kondou-san just had that effect on everyone.

Kondou fell in step with him eagerly. “Ah, Toshi, good timing. I wanted you to meet one of our newest pupils. He’s young but he shows great promise in kendo – he’s beaten much more advanced students already! I think he’ll go far – maybe he’ll become national level someday when he’s in high school!”

Hijikata didn’t fight the tugging upward of his lips at Kondou-san’s joyful smile. “All right.” He hoped that Kondou-san wasn’t exaggerating.

***

“Kondou-sensei, Hijikata-sensei, good afternoon!”

“Good afternoon, Todo-kun” Hijikata said in response to the greeting, before looking at the boy beside him. This must be the student Kondou-san was talking about, by the way the boy perked up when Kondou-san addressed him cheerfully.

“Souji, this is Hijikata-sensei. He’s one of the instructors here at Shieikan.”

Hijikata nodded at the boy, wondering what this odd feeling in his chest was as he continued to look at him. It felt like… irritation, no, that was the best word he could think of even though it was more than that. Why… why was there this sudden irritation that suddenly made itself known in his chest when he looked at this boy, when he’d never seen him before? He didn’t understand.

“Ah, hai, Kondou-sensei has mentioned you a lot, Hijikata-sensei.” Okita-kun’s voice was calm, though the frown on his face was plain for anyone to see. The frown didn’t leave his face even when Kondou-san spoke of how he had helped Kondou-san with the dojo even while studying for his teaching degree, no, it had only gotten deeper. That was strange, Hijikata thought. 

“Toshi, you’ll have to see his skill for himself. Souji, why don’t you partner with Heisuke for now?”

“Hai, Kondou-sensei” Okita said obediently, though when his eyes glanced over Hijikata-san the coldness in them made him blink in surprise. What- what had Kondou-san said about him for Okita to look at him that way? He shook his head, deciding to ignore his rudeness for now. Boys were temperamental at that age, but if he was serious about kendo, then they would have to come to an understanding eventually. Respect was earned here at Shiekan Hall, after all.

“Heh, Souji, today will be the day I’ll beat you, you know?” Todo-kun was cocky as boys his age were wont to be, and Okita-kun bantered with him easily as they prepared to show their skills in a practice match.

“You can dream, Heisuke-kun” Okita-kun said cheerfully, but there was surprising warmth in his eyes and in his voice before his eyes narrowed in seriousness.

Observing the boy throughout the match and the succeeding lessons that week, Hijikata-san agreed with Kondou-san’s assessment of Okita. The boy had talent. His attitude, though, was a problem, as Okita was passably polite to everyone except him. Kondou-san seemed oblivious to this, though as he cheerfully invited the boy to dinner, his treat, to which the boy childishly grinned in response. Well, he was still a boy…

Later, he was passing by the locker room when he heard Todo-kun’s voice-

“Souji, why were you so rude to Hijikata-sensei?”

He unconsciously craned his neck to hear more of the conversation.

“Eh? I wouldn’t know.” Okita-kun’s voice was deceptively light. “I just felt… irritated by him.”

“Really? Hijikata-sensei’s strict, but he’s fair.”

“Hmmm? I wonder-“

“Maybe you knew him in a past life? Can’t have such a strong reaction otherwise, I mean you just met-”

Hijikata groaned. Of all the hare-brained things Todo-kun thought about- he had half a mind to march into that locker room and correct him when Okita-kun laughed. He stopped, surprised.

“Maybe we annoyed each other in a past life,” Okita-kun said, his voice contemplative. “That would explain it. Yeah, maybe he wrote really bad haiku and I exposed it to the world-“

Hijikata groaned. This felt oddly plausible- He shook his head, before making his way out of the dojo. There was no need for strange theories that couldn’t be real to come into his head, considering the headache Okita Souji promised to be in the future.

And my haiku isn’t bad, he thought defiantly. Not that he would ever let this boy see them, but they weren’t bad.

He unconsciously felt in his pocket for the notebook he wrote his haiku in. Where was it-

A mocking voice suddenly made itself known nearby, one whose owner clearly knew what he was doing. “What’s this I found lying around? Heisuke, do you understand this? Please explain to me this haiku:  Ume no ume-“

“SOUJI!” It came natural to him, this primal scream of infuriation, and Hijikata felt, it would become a common sound in this hall for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ume no ume-" : part of one of the historical Hijikata-san's haiku, the translation of which can be found here: http://tokio-fujita.livejournal.com/5057.html. (Thank you to the wonderful Tokio Fujita for the translations of Hakuouki!)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: "Ume no ume-" : part of one of the historical Hijikata-san's haiku, the translation of which can be found here: http://tokio-fujita.livejournal.com/5057.html. (Thank you to the wonderful Tokio Fujita for the translations of Hakuouki material!) Unfortunately for Hijikata, his haiku isn't judged as good by both his family (historically) and Souji (Hakuouki verse). Slight references to OAV 5 and the drama cds, and extrapolating on the information given about Souji and Hijikata pre-Hakuouki canon (as mentioned in prequel) and adapting it for the modern setting.
> 
> Even after many years, no matter what, Hijikata Toshizou and Okita Souji will still be the same with their antagonistic yet caring relationship (in its complexity). <33


End file.
